Just Kiss Me
by Naru-L
Summary: Haruka não está interessada em nada além do trabalho, mas quem disse que se pode lutar contra o destino? Presente de aniversário para a Luna Tsukino.
1. Encontro sob a chuva

**Just Kiss Me**

* * *

**Disclaimer - Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem, mas continuarei brincando com eles!  
**

**N.A. – Pré-história de Just Hold Me, se você não conhece e se interessar, procure no meu profile e leia :D**

**Não é necessário ler JHM para entender este fic.**

**Obrigada Mitz por revisar. **

_**Presente de aniversário para a Res P.D. Bla-chi.**_

* * *

**Parte I**

**Encontro Sob a Chuva**

Haruka saiu do elevador, caminhando rapidamente para a saída do prédio. Franziu o cenho para o relógio ao perceber que havia se atrasado, o que provavelmente lhe renderia alguns minutos de drama do amigo quando chegasse ao restaurante.

Ignorou a expressão enfadada do porteiro quando passou por ele, saindo para a área coberta pelo toldo na frente do prédio. A luz se apagou às suas costas no mesmo momento em que ela ergueu os olhos para a rua movimentada. Parou na porta, observando a calçada molhada quase surpresa.

Como não notara a _chuva_ antes?

_'Provavelmente porque estive ocupada demais com o trabalho para prestar atenção em coisas banais como o tempo.'_

Suspirou, tentando encontrar algum táxi parado próximo o suficiente para que não se molhasse muito no percurso. Não precisava acrescentar seu descuido com a aparência ao sermão de atraso que ouviria.

Nada.

Respirou fundo, batendo o pé no chão enquanto tentava decidir o que fazer. Poderia tentar chamar o porteiro e tentar convencê-lo a deixá-la entra enquanto esperava por um táxi, ou se molhar um pouco enquanto procurava por um. A luz externa se apagou, e ela soube que não importava quanto tentasse chamar a atenção do funcionário ele a ignoraria.

Balançou a cabeça, apertando a bolsa contra o corpo antes de sair da proteção do toldo para a fina garoa que caia. Não conseguiu conter as palavras grosseiras que deixaram seus lábios quando um carro passou próximo demais da calçada e jogou um pouco de água em suas pernas e pés.

Aquele estava sendo realmente um dia horrível.

Caminhou até um local mais movimentado, encostando-se a parede de uma loja em uma tentativa de se proteger da chuva. Podia sentir os fios negros encharcando-se com a chuva e colocando em seu rosto. Até mesmo o tecido grosso do casaco escuro que usava começava a ficar mais pesado, logo não impediria mais que a chuva encharcasse suas roupas.

Estava começando a pensar que a melhor opção seria ligar para Jakotsu, desmarcando o compromisso, e ir direto para casa… fechou os olhos, sorrindo. Quase podia ouvi-lo dizer que _'muito trabalho e nenhuma _**_paixão_**_'_ a deixariam doente.

Não eram poucas as vezes que inveja o comportamento de Jakotsu, tão sincero e destemido em enfrentar um relacionamento atrás do outro enquanto procurava por alguém que realmente amasse… e ficasse a seu lado por mais que algumas semanas.

– Está passando bem?

Haruka abriu os olhos lentamente, a resposta mal-criada pronta a deixar seus lábios. Qual o problema com os homens que não podiam ver uma mulher sozinha sem pensar que era uma presa fácil?

Piscou, fitando o rapaz a sua frente. Olhos de um incomum tom quase dourado a observavam em uma mistura de preocupação e indiferença, longas mechas prateadas que destoavam da aparência séria que o terno negro bem cortado lhe dava. Próximo o suficiente para que não precisasse fazer muito esforço para tocá-lo… próximo demais na verdade!

– Pode se afastar um pouco? – A garota falou sem esconder a irritação.

– Claro, se você prefere se molhar. – A voz profunda respondeu indiferente.

Haruka piscou quando o rapaz deu um passo para trás, e as gotas frias tocaram seu rosto. Só então percebeu que ele só tinha se aproximado tanto para poder cobri-la com o guarda-chuva que segurava.

_'Ótimo, isso é tudo que precisava…'_ Endireitou o corpo, tentando não demonstrar vergonha por seu engano. _'Um cara tenta me ajudar e eu quase o chamo de tarado.'_

– Está esperando alguém?

– Não, – Ela respondeu lentamente, agradecendo silenciosamente por ele não provocá-la com aquele pequeno deslize._ ´Jakotsu não deixaria passar a chance de me envergonhar…'_ – alguém está esperando por mim.

– Por que está parada na chuva?

– Para me molhar.

– Resposta óbvia.

– Pergunta óbvia.

Haruka virou-se para fitar o rapaz parado a seu lado, coisa que estivera evitando fazer, quando ouviu o som baixo que parecia um riso. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

– Desculpe-me. – O rapaz falou depois de alguns segundos. Sua voz continuava inexpressiva, fazendo-a pensar que o som de riso que ouvira não passara de uma peça de sua imaginação. – Não acha que vai assustar seu encontro?

– Hum? – A garota piscou, virando-se para fitar seu reflexo na vitrine da loja. Fechou os olhos, desejando que um buraco se abrisse sob seus pés e a engolisse. A chuva não apenas encharcara seu cabelo, como também borrara parte da maquiagem.

– Não está tão assustador assim.

– Você pode… por favor… – Haruka parou, respirando fundo antes de reabrir os olhos lentamente para o reflexo. – Simplesmente ir embora?

– Posso.

– Ótimo. – Murmurou, dando-lhe as costas.

A garota suspirou, abrindo a bolsa e procurando pelo pequeno espelho que costumava carregar na bolsa e um lenço de papel. Não importava o quanto esfregasse a pele, as manchas provocas pelo rímel continuavam marcando a área embaixo dos olhos.

_'Não imagino o que possa ter feito para merecer isso…'_

Suspirou desanimada, guardando o espelho na bolsa novamente. Estava começando a ficar realmente _deprimida_ com aquela situação. As coisas simplesmente continuavam a dar errado, não importa o que fizesse.

Gemeu angustiada ao notar que o rapaz continuava parado no mesmo lugar de antes. _'Por quêêê??'_

– Você não disse que ia embora?

– Não. – O rapaz respondeu calmamente. – Você perguntou se eu podia ir embora e eu disse que sim… – Virou-se para ela, fitando-a diretamente pela primeira vez desde que se afastara. – Não que iria.

– Por quê?

– Não posso deixar uma mulher sozinha em uma rua vazia e escura.

– Eu não… – Haruka parou de falar quando ouviu o celular tocar dentro da bolsa. Com um suspiro desanimado, sem _precisar_ conferir quem era, ela apanhou o aparelho e o atendeu. – Eu sei que estou atrasada, Jakotsu.

– Muito atrasada. – O rapaz enfatizou – Você sabe que o cara foi embora?

– Que cara?

– O encontro que eu marquei para você.

– Não estou sabendo de nenhum encontro. – Ela falou lentamente, franzindo o cenho enquanto sentia a cabeça começar a latejar. – Você marcou um encontro sem me informar?

– Ah, Akai-chan, seu eu não fizer nada você vai morrer solteirona.

– Pare de me chamar assim. – A garota disse, quase choramingando.

– Eu só quero ajudar, e você sempre acaba com meus planos. – O rapaz continuou, ignorando o protesto da amiga. – Sabia que Yuki pensou que eu estava paquerando ele?

– Quem é Yuki?

– Seu encontro. – Jakotsu falou rapidamente. – Rapaz presunçoso. Talvez tenha sido melhor você não aparecer mesmo.

Haruka suspirou, lançando um rápido olhar na direção do rapaz que parecia estar prestando atenção na rua e ignorando sua conversa.

– Conversamos sobre isso depois, preciso ir para casa.

– Por quê?

– Está chovendo, seu maníaco! – Haruka suspirou. – Estou molhada, com frio e não preciso mais encontrar você hoje.

– Mas eu ainda não comi!

– E eu com isso?

– Estava esperando você chegar aqui e—

– Não me interessa!

– Você é sempre tão má, Akaiiii. – O rapaz choramingou.

– Pare de falar meu nome assim…

– Estou com fome.

– Não estou te impedindo de comer.

– Não quero comer sozinho, Akai-chan.

– … – Haruka respirou fundo, contando até dez mentalmente antes de voltar a falar. – Você vai _continuar_a me alugar por quanto tempo?

– Até você mudar de idéia.

– Isso não vai acontecer.

– Posso comprar comida e levar para sua casa?

– … – A garota suspirou desanimada. – Vejo você mais tarde. – Foi a última coisa que disse antes de desligar.

– _Mudança_ de planos?

– Sim. – Ela respondeu entre dentes. – Obrigada por me proteger. – Completou, sem esconder o sarcasmo e começou a se afastar.

– Espere.

– O que foi agora?

– Acho que vai precisar disso mais do que eu. – O rapaz empurrou o guarda-chuva para as mãos da garota e correu para o carro estacionado na frente da loja. – Você pode fechar a boca agora.

– Não posso ficar com—

– Bobagem, é só um guarda-chuva. – O rapaz sorriu pela primeira vez antes de entrar no carro. – Espero encontrá-la novamente… Akai.

A garota piscou, a pergunta em sua mente demorando muito para chegar a seus lábios. Antes que percebesse o carro havia se afastado, deixando-a parada no meio da calçada.

Balançou a cabeça, aproximando-se do meio fio e fazendo sinal para o táxi que se aproximava. _'Como ele descobriu meu nome?'_ Antes que pudesse desperdiçar mais tempo nessa dúvida, o celular voltou a tocar e ela se lembrou da voz estridente de Jakotsu choramingando seu nome naquela estúpida discussão.

_'Idiota…'_ Pensou enquanto entrava no veículo. _'Sempre me causando problemas.'_

Ajeitou-se no banco, falando o endereço para o motorista rapidamente antes de atender a ligação.

– O que você quer agora?

– Esqueci de perguntar o que você quer comer.

– Qualquer coisa, não estou com fome.

Haruka pôde ouvir o rapaz fazendo o pedido do outro lado da linha e suspirou, observando a rua pela janela do carro.

– Ainda está aí, Akai?

– Sim…

– Parece desanimada.

– Apenas cansada.

– Não está doente, está?

– Não… ainda. – A garota suspirou, baixando os olhos para o guarda-chuva a seu lado.

– Ainda acho que seria mais feliz se tivesse mais paixão em sua vida.

– Acredito que haja paixão em sua vida suficiente para nós dois.

– Talvez… – Jakotsu riu. – Mas isso não quer dizer que você possa viver sem nenhuma.

– Claro que não… – Haruka sorriu, apertando o cabo do guarda-chuva. – Você acredita em destino, Jak-chan?

– Claro, por quê?

– Nada… – Ela respirou fundo, pagando ao motorista antes de sair do carro. – Você sabe se tem alguma firma de advogados no nosso prédio?

– Não, mas ouvi dizer que… – Jakotsu parou de falar, e ela quase pôde vê-lo sorrir. – Por quê?

– Conhece alguém com cabelos prateados e olhos dourados?

– Não, mas, por favor, me apresente!

A garota não conseguiu conter o riso enquanto caminhava para o elevador.

– Hum… não.

– Você conheceu alguém! – O rapaz falou um pouco surpreso. – E está empolgada!

– Pare com isso.

– Não ficarei surpreso se cantar de felicidade!

– Pare.

– Estou tão orgulhoso de você, Akai-chan.

– Jakotsu… – A garota suspirou quando o rapaz, surgindo do nada, a abraçou por trás. – Está me envergonhando novamente. – Desligou o celular com dificuldade por não ter espaço o suficiente para se mover.

– Estou feliz por você, sua pequena ingrata!

– Quente…

– Hum?

– Está me queimando com o jantar!

O rapaz a soltou rapidamente, e sorriu em um pedido mudo de desculpas.

– Você estava mesmo precisando de algo quente. – Jakotsu continuou sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto a seguia para o elevador. – O bonitão que você descreveu não foi o suficiente?

– Eu nem sei o nome dele. – Haruka deu de ombros, apertando o botão do terceiro andar.

– Você é mesmo lenta… – Jakotsu empurrou o pacote de comida para os braços da garota e apanhou o guarda-chuva de suas mãos. – O que é isso?

– Preciso mesmo responder?

– Você olhou com atenção?

– Não, por quê?

Jakotsu sorriu, aproximando o cabo do rosto da garota e apontando para o local onde podia-se ler 'Sesshoumaru Akuma' gravado no couro.

– Isso que chamo de destino. – O rapaz continuou sorrindo enquanto a puxava para fora do elevador. – Fez bem em roubar o guarda-chuva dele!

Haruka piscou antes de fitar o amigo, irritada.

– Eu não roubei nada! – Enfiou a mão direita dentro da bolsa, procurando pelas chaves enquanto equilibrava o pacote com a outra mão. – Ele me deu.

– Oh… – Jakotsu sorriu, passando um braço sobre os ombros da garota. – Parece que alguém quer ser encontrado…

A garota apenas girou os olhos, entrando no apartamento. Por mais que quisesse ignorar aquele dia horrível, algo bom parecia ter acontecido no final. Deixou o pacote sobre a mesa, sem conseguir evitar que um pequeno sorriso se formasse em seus lábios enquanto fitava o guarda-chuva.

_'Se ele quer ser encontrado… eu vou encontrá-lo.'_

– Tão bom assim?

– O que?

– Para fazer você sorrir desse modo… – Jakotsu piscou. – O cara deve mesmo ser demais… – Sentou-se, apontando para a cadeira a seu lado. – Conte-me tudo! Não poupe detalhes!

Haruka estreitou os olhos, tentando inutilmente desencorajá-lo. Depois de algum tempo, deu-lhe as costas, marchando para o quarto.

– Aonde vai?

– Trocar de roupa, estou com frio.

Jakotsu ergueu-se, seguindo a garota. Parou na porta do quarto esperando enquanto ela trocava de roupa.

– Akai?

– O quê?

– Vai me contar o que aconteceu?

– Hum… – Haruka sorriu, aparecendo na porta do quarto. – Talvez.

– Sério? – Jakotsu perguntou animado.

– Claro! – A garota respondeu, antes de desaparecer novamente dentro do quarto. – Por que não coloca a mesa enquanto me troco?

Haruka sorriu ao ouvi-lo se afastar. Apanhou uma toalha, secando os cabelos enquanto imaginava a reação do amigo ao saber que nada demais havia acontecido.

_'Isso vai ensiná-lo a não bisbilhotar a vida alheia.'_

**_Continua... _**


	2. Encontro ao pôr do sol

**Just Kiss Me**

**Parte II**

**Encontro ao pôr-do-sol**

* * *

Haruka soltou a caneta sobre a mesa, espreguiçando-se satisfeita por ter terminado o trabalho. Finalmente poderia relaxar um pouco antes de mergulhar no próximo projeto.

Sorriu consigo mesma, girando a cadeira para que pudesse fitar a janela às suas costas e deixou-se relaxar por alguns minutos. O sol começara a se pôr, tingindo o céu daquele adorável tom alaranjado, os poucos raios que ainda restavam eram encobertos por nuvens escassas, em vários tons que combinavam com o céu daquele final de tarde.

– Desejando que chova? – A voz de Jakotsu soou da porta, sobressaltando-a. O rapaz sorriu quando ela virou a cadeira, fuzilando-o com o olhar. – Não encontrou seu bonitão novamente desde aquele dia, estou errado?

– Não é **_meu_** bonitão. – Haruka girou os olhos, juntando as folhas sobre a mesa. – Pare de falar desse modo.

– Sabe, Akai, ninguém vai recriminá-la por ter uma vida fora da empresa. – Jakotsu aproximou-se da mesa, tirando a pasta das mãos da garota. – Não precisa trabalhar vinte e quatro horas por dia.

– Não trabalho vinte e quatro horas por dia. – A garota franziu o cenho. – Paro para comer, dormir, tomar banho…

Jakotsu girou os olhos suspirando.

– Você realmente me decepciona às vezes. – Afastou a pasta quando a garota tentou pegá-la de volta. – Saia um pouco para se divertir.

– Tenho que entregar isso. – Akai lançou um olhar significativo para a pasta. – Pare de me atrapalhar.

– Faço isso por você. – Jakotsu sorriu, pegando a bolsa e atirando-a na direção da garota. – Agora saia.

– Jakotsu, eu—

– Saia.

– Falta meia hora para o fim do expediente.

– Ninguém vai notar. Saia.

– Pare de me expulsar de minha própria sala ou vou acertar sua cabeça com a coisa mais pesada que encontrar!

– Tão violenta… – Jakotsu sorriu, depositando um beijo rápido no rosto da garota, e girando-a na direção da porta quando ela paralisou com a surpresa. – Eu entrego o projeto, você compra o jantar.

– Não lembro de tê-lo convidado para jantar.

– Pagamento por ajudá-la – Jakotsu sorriu, balançando a pasta e empurrou-a para fora da sala. – Até mais tarde.

– Eu não—

– O restaurante italiano no final da rua. – O rapaz continuou sorrindo ao se afastar. – Escolha uma mesa perto do caixa se aquele bonitão estiver lá.

– Ele não me segue por aí! – Haruka piscou, sentindo o rosto corar quando o rapaz virou para encará-la com uma expressão curiosa e divertida. – Você estava falando do caixa do restaurante… entendi.

– Você pensou que—

– Não demore! – Haruka falou rapidamente, correndo para o elevador.

A garota murmurou alguma coisa para o grupo que a cumprimentou dentro do elevador, encolhendo-se no canto da caixa metálica. Baixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos. _'Era tudo o que faltava… depois de falar tanto que não estava pensando nele…'_ Apertou a bolsa contra o peito, sentindo o guarda-chuva que carregava ali desde o dia que se encontraram. _'Se ao menos eu devolvesse… aposto como o esqueceria se não tivesse esta estúpida coisa para me lembrar o tempo todo.'_

Caminhou para fora do prédio sem notar as pessoas que passavam por ela, acenou para o porteiro e passou pela porta de vidro, sentindo a brisa morna atingi-la, fazendo-a se arrepender de ter escolhido aquela camisa pela manhã.

'_Talvez Jakotsu tenha razão…'_ Pensou, virando a esquerda e caminhando na direção do restaurante. _'Eu deveria pensar em outras coisas além de trabalho.'_

Suspirou, ao chegar ao restaurante e notar que só havia mesas livre no exterior. Sentou-se, decidida a esperar pelo amigo ali, e depois talvez arrumar outro lugar. Depositou a bolsa sobre a cadeira a sua direita, depois de pedir ao garçom que lhe trouxesse um refrigerante gelado.

'_Patético.'_ Pensou, abrindo dois botões da camisa, e arrumando o tecido para que nada ficasse a mostra. _'As poucas vezes que não estou trabalhando… é porque estou em um encontro… com meu amigo gay.'_

Forçou um sorriso para o garçom quando ele depositou o copo à sua frente. Apoiou o braço direito sobre a mesa, tomando um gole do liquido gelado. _'Em momentos como esse eu realmente invejo Ryo e sua vida vazia e agitada…'_

– Você parece patética.

Haruka estreitou os olhos, soltando o canudo, e virando-se para o dono da voz.

– Está atrasado. – Piscou quando tudo o que pôde ver foi o tecido escuro do terno. Inclinou a cabeça, pela primeira vez notando que a voz que acabara de ouvir, apesar de conhecida, era bem diferente da de Jakotsu.

– Olá novamente, Akai. – O rapaz de cabelos prateados deu um pequeno sorriso ao perceber a expressão confusa da garota. – Sua vez de esperar?

– Como?

– Da última vez deixou seu amigo esperando, não deixou? – O rapaz sentou-se à mesa, de frente para a garota.

– Sim… – Haruka piscou. – Eu não disse que você podia sentar.

– Eu sei.

'_Idiota pretensioso.' _ Pensou, desviando os olhos para a rua e tomando mais um gole de refrigerante.

– Devo presumir que trabalha por aqui? – O rapaz perguntou, fazendo sinal para o garçom.

– Posso morar aqui perto. – Haruka respondeu, tentando se manter calma e ignorar o modo como o rapaz parecia analisá-la.

– Não creio que sairia de casa vestida desse modo se morasse por perto.

'_O que diabo isso quer dizer?'_ Haruka baixou a cabeça, tomando o refrigerante em grandes goles para engolir a pergunta.

– Você perdeu um botão.

– Não, eu… – Haruka parou ao baixar os olhos para a própria camisa e perceber que realmente um botão de sua camisa havia se perdido, o que fizera o decote aumentar significativamente. Pulou, tentando inutilmente fechar o tecido quando sentiu um lenço ser jogado em seu peito.

– Ninguém notou.

– 'Ninguém notou.' – Haruka repetiu, imitando o modo do rapaz falar. Franziu o cenho, usando o lenço para tampar o que o decote exagerado revelava. Voltar a fechar os botões que havia aberto não bastaria. – Idiota…

– Você sempre fala sozinha?

– Você é sempre tão grosseiro?

– Acho que mereci isso. – O rapaz riu, erguendo as mãos. – Que tal uma trégua?

– Era uma batalha? – Ela suspirou, encostando-se na cadeira. – Eu poderia me sair bem melhor se soubesse… – Piscou quando ele lhe estendeu a mão. – Quer o seu lenço de volta? – Colocou as duas mãos sobre o peito, protetoramente. – Agora?

– Não nos apresentamos no outro dia.

– Oh! – Haruka corou, estendendo a mão até tocar a dele. – Akai Haruka.

– Akuma…

– Sesshoumaru. – A garota piscou, desviando os olhos quando o viu arquear uma sobrancelha. – Está gravado em seu guarda-chuva. – Soltou a mão dele, pegando a bolsa sobre a cadeira. – Você o deixou comigo, eu pensei em devolver, mas…

– Entendo.

– Obrigada. – Ela falou rapidamente, finalmente retirando o guarda-chuva da bolsa e estendendo para o rapaz.

– Você… ficou carregando isso todo esse tempo?

– Pouco mais de uma semana.

– Mesmo assim… – Ele deixou o guarda-chuva sobre a mesa e lançou um olhar curioso para a garota. – Não ficou me seguindo por aí, ficou?

– O quê?

– Terrível. Não está pensando em me assaltar está?

– O quê? – Haruka apertou a bolsa com força, pensando se conseguiria atingi-lo com força o suficiente. – Não estou seguindo ninguém!

– Claro, isso é o que você diz.

– Você é um completo maluco! – Levantou-se em um pulo, quase derrubando a cadeira no processo. – Ficarei feliz se nunca mais encontrá-lo!

Sesshoumaru deu um pequeno sorriso, observando a garota se afastar pisando duro. Estava surpreso por ela não tê-lo atingido com aquela bolsa estupidamente grande que carregava.

– Senhor?

O rapaz virou-se para o garçom, os olhos brilhando com irritação por ter sido interrompido.

– Sinto muito, senhor, mas aquela garota não pagou a conta, e… – O rapaz piscou quando a expressão irritada no rosto de Sesshoumaru desapareceu, lentamente dando lugar a uma divertida. – Pensei que estavam juntos, e—

– Traga-me a conta.

**oOoOoOo**

– Akaiiiii – Jakotsu chamou mais alto, correndo atrás da amiga. – Akaiiiii—

– Pare. Com. Isso. – A garota respondeu pausadamente, entre dentes, virando-se para fuzilar o amigo com os olhos.

– Você não respondeu. – Jakotsu suspirou dramaticamente. – Passou por mim como um furacão e continuou correndo sem me ouvir chamar.

– Eu ouvi, apenas escolhi não responder!

– O que aconteceu?

– Nada! – Haruka suspirou quando percebeu que o lenço saíra do lugar e a blusa voltara a se abrir. – Inferno!

– Alguém atacou você? – Jakotsu piscou surpreso.

– Não. – A garota respirou fundo antes de fitar o amigo. – Um dos botões caiu.

– Use isto. – Jakotsu forçou-a a baixar as mãos e colocou a echarpe que estivera ao redor de seu pescoço nos ombros da garota. – Compre roupas novas, por favor.

– Você está me enforcando com isso! – Haruka deu um tapa na mão do rapaz, empurrando a bolsa para ele enquanto arrumava a echarpe de forma a cobrir a frente de sua camisa. – E pare de falar de minhas roupas!

– Vai me contar o que aconteceu?

– Nada. – Haruka suspirou, dando-se por satisfeita com o echarpe e pegou a bolsa de volta. – Encontrei alguém desagradável.

– O que eu fiz?

A garota piscou, fitando o amigo, confusa por alguns segundos antes de começar a rir.

– Akai?

– Não foi você. – Haruka sorriu, ajeitando a alça no ombro. – O dono do guarda-chuva.

– Não acredito! E por que está fugindo? – Jakotsu agarrou o braço da amiga, puxando-a na direção que contrária. – Volte lá imediatamente!

– Jakotsu…

– Não acredito, passa dias olhando para o céu, suspirando porque não está chovendo e quando finalmente o encontra—

– Pare! – Ela quase gritou, firmando os pés no chão. – Não vou voltar!

– Do que está falando?

– Ele não passa de um idiota… – Soltou o braço das mãos do rapaz. – Como todos os outros homens que conheço.

– Não esqueceu que sou homem, esqueceu? – Jakotsu a fitou com uma expressão magoada. – Acha que sou um idiota também?

– Sim! – Haruka respondeu séria, enquanto ajeitava a camisa no lugar.

– O quê?? Você não devia concordar!

A garota começou a rir, abraçando o amigo.

– Você é meu idiota. – Sorriu, depositando um beijo rápido em seu rosto. – Pode ser tão insuportável quanto quiser.

– Verdade??

– Oh, céus! O que eu fiz?

– O que mais posso fazer por ser _'seu idiota'_?

– Ficar calado! – Ela se afastou, dando meia volta. – E parar de gritar **_'Akaiiii'_** a cada cinco minutos.

– Não parece divertido. – Jakotsu resmungou, seguindo a garota. – Ei, não vamos jantar?

– Se você não notou minha blusa está se abrindo mais a cada minuto, vou para casa.

– Estou com fome.

– Vá para sua casa e coma.

– É chato comer sozinho. – Jakotsu apertou o passo, alcançando-a. – Posso ir para sua casa e pedir uma pizza?

– Vai pagar por ela?

– Eu paguei da última vez.

– Sua memória nunca falha para detalhes como esse, não é?

– Na verdade, ela nunca falha!

– Idiota. – Haruka resmungou, deixando que ele passasse o braço pelo seu e caminhasse a seu lado. – Não tem um grande encontro hoje?

– Não.

– Por quê?

– Desmarquei para jantar com você. – Jakotsu falou distraído. – Você deveria comprar aquele vestido, ia ficar lindo em você.

Haruka concordou com um aceno, mal notando a peça que ele apontara na vitrine a seu lado. Apenas continuou a fitá-lo em silêncio.

– O que foi? Tem algo no meu rosto?

– Por que fez isso?

– Mostrar o vestido? – Jakotsu deu de ombros. – Você precisa de roupas novas, e tem que aproveitar esse corpo fantástico para atrair caras bonitos… – Suspirou. – Os deuses sabem que precisa de toda distração possível para manter o cara a seu lado quando começar a resmungar por cada detalhe.

Haruka franziu o cenho, acertando um tapa no braço do amigo.

– Você é extremamente desagradável!

– Calma, Akai. – Jakotsu segurou a bolsa quando ela o atingiu – O que carrega aí dentro? Um tijolo?

– Cale a boca e me deixe em paz. – A garota puxou a bolsa, começando a caminhar – Apresse-se ou vai ficar sem jantar.

– Akaiiii, espera! – Jakotsu correu, abraçando a garota por trás, o que provocou uma série de xingamentos antes que ela começasse a rir por não conseguir se livrar.

– Pare, seu idiota! – Haruka continou rindo. – Juro que se a polícia nos parar novamente, não vou explicar que é só um amigo que bebeu demais.

– Pare de tentar fugir.

– Vou deixá-lo ser preso por atacar pobres moças indefesas!

– Indefesa… – Jakotsu a abraçou mais forte, rindo. – Com a bolsa-tijolo em mãos?

– Não tem um tijolo na minha bolsa! – Akai suspirou. – Solte-me e vamos para casa. Estou com fome.

**oOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru acelerou o carro, passando pelo casal ao vê-los rir. Não entendeu a razão por aquela simples cena irritá-lo a ponto de quase descer do carro e atingir o rapaz que abraçava a garota.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos e pisou mais forte no acelerador. _'Tolice. Tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar.'_ Virou a direita, tentando afastar do pensamento, o rosto feminino corando a cada provocação que fizera.

Parou no farol, lançando um rápido olhar para o guarda-chuva pousando a seu lado.

– Odeio dias de chuva.

**_Continua... _**


	3. Encontro sob a lua

**Just Kiss Me**

**Parte III - Final  
**

**Encontro Sob a Lua**

* * *

Haruka tamborilou o balcão da farmácia irritada, esperando que o rapaz lhe trouxesse os remédios. Suspirou quando não houve sinal da aproximação do atendente, e lançou um rápido olhar para o relógio em seu pulso.

'_Droga, sei que ele vai reclamar.'_

– Só um minuto senhorita.

A garota girou os olhos, encostando-se ao balcão e fechando os olhos. Como fora mesmo que fora parar ali?

**oOFlash BackOo**

_Haruka ergueu os olhos de suas anotações quando Jakotsu entrou em sua sala._

– _Está atrasado. – Baixou a caneta. – Onde passou o dia todo?_

_O rapaz caminhou em silêncio até sua mesa e jogou uma folha sobre os papéis._

– _O que é isso?_

– _Receita médica._

– _Está doente? – Haruka perguntou, baixando os olhos para a lista de remédios. _

– _Graças a sua vizinha maluca. – Jakotsu deixou-se cair na cadeira. – Ela me conhece, por que tinha que virar uma jarra de água na minha cabeça?_

– _Deve ter pensado que você estava me atacando… – A garota voltou sua atenção para o rosto corado do amigo. – Por que me deu isso?_

– _Vá comprar para mim._

– _Por que acha que vou largar meu trabalho para comprar remédio para você? – Haruka franziu o cenho levemente._

– _A culpa foi sua._

– _Suponho que quer que eu pague também…_

– _A culpa foi sua._

– _Não pensa realmente que vai conseguir me convencer disso, pensa? – Haruka deixou a folha cair sobre a mesa novamente, recostando-se na cadeira para analisar o rapaz. – O que você tem?_

– _Gripe… resfriado… – Jakotsu balançou a mão, dando de ombros. – Algo assim, não prestei atenção._

– _Não prestou atenção?_

– _Era uma médica. – Suspirou. – O enfermeiro era muito mais interessante para se prestar atenção._

_Haruka quase caiu da cadeira ao ouvir isso. Suspirou, esfregando as têmporas._

– _Está brincando comigo, certo?_

– _Não._

– _Quem em sã consciência pára de prestar atenção no que o médico diz para paquerar o enfermeiro? – Deu de ombros, observando a expressão séria do rapaz. – Esqueça, foi uma pergunta idiota… é claro que você faria isso. _

– _Vai comprar o remédio para mim?_

_Haruka abriu a boca para responder: **'Faça isso sozinho.'** E voltou a fechá-la, observando o rosto cansado e corado do amigo. Suspirou, erguendo-se da cadeira, e dando meia volta na mesa._

– _Por que veio trabalhar? – Perguntou, pousando a mão sobre a testa dele. – Está queimando de febre._

– _Não queria ficar sozinho em casa. – Jakotsu suspirou, encostando a cabeça no braço da garota._

– _O que aconteceu com seu namorado? – Haruka perguntou, afagando os cabelos do amigo inconscientemente._

– _Terminamos._

– _De novo?_

– _Era outro. – Jakotsu fechou os olhos como se aquilo fosse normal._

– _Deite no sofá. – Haruka falou em voz baixa. – Descanse enquanto termino esses papéis._

– _Não vai esperar que eu durma e me deixar sozinho aqui novamente, vai? – Jakotsu perguntou enquanto ela o ajudava a levantar e caminhava até o pequeno sofá ao lado da porta._

– _Não dessa vez. – Haruka sorriu, pegando o próprio casaco e cobrindo o amigo depois que ele se deitou. – Vou comprar seu remédio quando terminar._

– _Certo… – Jakotsu murmurou rouco e fechou os olhos._

_A garota sorriu, inclinando-se para depositar um beijo em sua testa._

– _Você parece um garotinho quando está doente._

**oOOo**

'_Oh sim!'_ Ela pensou, reabrindo os olhos._ 'Sempre consegue me convencer a fazer as coisas por ele quando age desse modo…'_ Sorriu. _'Mas ele faz o mesmo por mim.'_

– Aqui está, senhorita. – O atendente finalmente voltou, trazendo os remédios. – Vai pagar com dinheiro ou cartão?

Haruka suspirou, tirando a carteira da bolsa.

– Pode se apressar?

**oOoOoOo**

Haruka bufou ao ouvir o celular tocar dentro da bolsa, atraindo um olhar curioso do caixa do restaurante. Equilibrou o pacote da farmácia sobre o de comida, alcançando o aparelho.

– Eu sei que estou demorando, Jakotsu!

– Só estava me certificando de que não conheceu algum bonitão no restaurante e decidiu fugir com ele… – Jakotsu fez uma pausa e ela pôde ouvi-lo tossir antes de completar. – E esqueceu de seu pobre amigo doente.

– Sinto muito por ser uma escrava tão inútil.

– Deixa de drama, Akai.

– 'Deixa de drama, Akai'? – Ela bufou, lançando um olhar irritado para o casal parado atrás dela, e só então percebeu que parara na porta. – Sinto muito. – Murmurou, dando um passo para o lado para lhes dar passagem. – Você me faz de escrava o dia todo e eu sou a dramática?

– Foram só alguns favores. – Jakotsu falou calmamente. – E não foi o dia todo!

– …

– Você vai voltar, não vai?

– É claro que vou, seu grande idiota! – Haruka suspirou – Você está no MEU apartamento!

– Verdade.

– Até depois! – Suspirou, enfiando o celular dentro da bolsa. – Idiota! – Empurrou a porta com toda a força, arregalando os olhos ao senti-la atingir alguém. – Desculpe! – Sem pensar voltou a empurrar a porta, ouvindo um gemido quando atingiu a pessoa novamente. – Desculpe! Desculpe! – Saiu rapidamente, quase derrubando os pacotes e parou ao lado do rapaz que cobria o rosto com as mãos. – Desculpe, – Colocou a mão no braço do rapaz, puxando-o para longe da porta. – mas você não devia parar…

– Eu pretendia entrar… – A voz conhecida soou abafada antes que ele baixasse as mãos. – Não estava parado. – Sesshoumaru esfregou a testa, onde ela pode ver uma mancha avermelhada. – Você deveria olhar antes de abrir a porta.

– Você!

– Fez de propósito?

– É claro que não! – Haruka estendeu a mão para tocar o lugar que a porta o atingira.

– Mas pelo seu olhar posso apostar que o faria se tivesse a chance agora.

– Você é realmente um idiota. – Ela parou, observando a própria mão sobre o rosto dele e a abaixou rapidamente. – Sinto muito.

– Tudo bem, não vai me matar.

– Vai ficar com um 'galo'.

– Bem, acho que aconteceria com qualquer um que fosse atingido duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

– Desculpe. – Haruka corou, dando um passo para trás e quase derrubando o pacote de remédio.

Sesshoumaru o segurou, fitando-a curiosamente.

– Está doente?

– Não. – Ela estreitou os olhos, pegando o pacote das mãos dele. – Meu amigo está.

– Amigo, não é namorado?

– Sim, amigo. – Ela confirmou. – Não que seja da sua conta.

– Aquele que a estava agarrando ontem?

– Agora… – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, tentando esconder a surpresa. – Quem está seguindo e espionando aqui?

– Apenas passei de carro por vocês ontem.

– Certo. – A garota deu de ombros. – Tenho que ir antes que ele ligue novamente, perguntando se fugi com o farmacêutico. – Haruka desejou que um buraco se abrisse sob seus pés quando ele lhe lançou um olhar curioso. – Não que eu costume fazer isso.

– Sim, claro que não.

– Pense o que quiser.

Sesshoumaru deu um pequeno sorriso, observando a garota se afastar, Quase sem perceber, as palavras deixaram seus lábios.

– Quer jantar comigo?

Haruka parou, virando-se lentamente para o rapaz parado ao lado da porta do restaurante.

– O que disse?

– Você me deve.

– Eu já pedi desculpas pela porta atingindo sua cabeça… – Ela piscou confusa. – Vai me fazer pagar seu jantar? – Perguntou incrédula.

– Você saiu sem pagar a conta ontem.

'_O quê?'_ Haruka quase caiu para trás, lembrando-se de como saíra quase correndo depois de ouvi-lo dizer que ela o estava perseguindo. _'Inferno!'_

– Se me disser quanto eu lhe devo—

– Como eu disse, pode jantar comigo.

– Eu só tomei um refrigerante… – Ela piscou confusa demais para impedi-lo de pegar os pacotes de suas mãos. – Você quer que eu pague seu jantar?

– Você é sempre tão desconfiada?

– Apenas com pessoas que não conheço. – Haruka baixou os olhos para a mão masculina segurando seu braço. – Não está com medo de que eu o assalte?

– Era uma brincadeira… – Ele deu um quase imperceptível sorriso. – Não pensei que levaria a sério.

– Eu preciso ir… – Ela tentou protestar enquanto era empurrada gentilmente para dentro do restaurante. – Meu amigo está doente e—

– Não vai morrer se esperar uma hora.

– Mas…

– Não vai ter que pagar o jantar. – Sesshoumaru acenou para o garçom. – Apenas a bebida… e me fazer companhia por ter me atingido com a porta… – Pousou a mão na cintura da garota, forçando-a a seguir o garçom. – Duas vezes, devo lembrar.

– Eu… – Haruka suspirou, lançando um olhar pra o relógio novamente. – Meia hora.

– Vai ter que comer rápido.

'_Droga.'_ Haruka fechou os olhos, sentando-se a mesa. _'Eu deveria ter batido com mais força!'_

**oOoOoOo**

Jakotsu abriu os olhos quando ouviu a porta abrir lentamente, Observou em silêncio a garota retirar os sapatos e caminhar lentamente, sem acender a luz, até o sofá onde estava deitado.

Sentiu a mão fria tocar sua testa, e a garota pular quando a segurou.

– Onde estava?

– Você está acordado… – Haruka sorriu, colocando os pacotes no colo do amigo. – Vou pegar água para que tome o remédio.

– Responda primeiro. – Jakotsu falou lentamente, sem soltar o pulso da garota.

– Jantando…

– E me deixou aqui sozinho?? – O rapaz a soltou, baixando a cabeça. – Sabia que ia paquerar alguém e me esquecer! Seu pobre amigo doente… por sua causa!

– Jakotsu…

– Eu podia ter morrido sem remédio… – Ele continuou, fungando. – Garota desalmada.

– Céus, você é mesmo dramático! – Haruka sentou ao lado dele no sofá. – Só está gripado. Ninguém morre disso.

– Eu fiquei preocupado, quase saí para procurá-la… – Jakotsu continuou no mesmo tom choroso. – Eu poderia piorar, pegar pneumonia e…

– Acho que vou sair novamente… – Haruka começou a levantar e sorriu quando ele a segurou.

– Já parei. – O rapaz sorriu. – Eu deveria saber que não funcionaria com você.

– Console-se em ter me enrolado para comprar remédio. – A garota pegou o pacote de comida e o abriu. – Coma, – Depositou um rápido beijo em seu rosto e levantou-se. – Vou pegar água para que tome o remédio depois.

– Vai me contar? – Jakotsu começou a comer, esperando que a garota retornasse. Observou-a sentar a seu lado em silêncio. – Quem é o cara?

– Ninguém… – Haruka mordeu os lábios para não rir.

– O que você fez? – Jakotsu soltou a colher, virando-se para fitá-la. – Não envenenou a comida, envenenou?

– Não. – Haruka riu, virando-se no sofá para ficar de frente para o amigo. – Você tem uma imaginação fértil demais. – Pegou o pote com a sopa e a colher. – Encontrei o cara do guarda-chuva. – Encheu a colher com sopa e estendeu para o rapaz.

– Hum… – Jakotsu tomou a sopa e analisou o rosto da garota. – Aquele que você disse nunca mais querer ver?

– Sim. – Ela sorriu, pegando mais um pouco de sopa e estendendo para ele.

– Oh, céus, não preciso me preocupar com a polícia aparecendo, preciso? – Jakotsu quase engasgou quando ela o forçou a abrir a boca para tomar a sopa. – O que você fez?

– Bati com a porta do restaurante nele.

– Você o quê?

– Foi sem querer! – Ela riu. – Estava nervosa porque você estava levantando suposições idiotas sobre a minha demora, abri a porta sem olhar…

– E o acertou?

– Duas vezes…

Jakotsu começou a rir.

– E o cara ficou tão zonzo que lhe pagou o jantar?

– Não, ele disse que eu tinha que lhe pagar uma bebida. – Haruka baixou as mãos, fitando o amigo. – Saí correndo ontem e esqueci de pagar a conta.

Jakotsu se jogou contra o braço do sofá, rindo ainda mais.

– Não é engraçado!

– Claro que é! – Jakotsu sorriu, erguendo as mãos em sinal de trégua. – Então pagou pela bebida?

– Não. – Haruka baixou o rosto, tentando esconder as bochechas coradas.

– Não?

– Sesshoumaru disse que era bobagem que eu pagasse por tão pouco. – A garota disse, pegando um pouco mais de sopa e tentando fazê-lo abrir a boca.

– Oh, que lindo! – Jakotsu afastou o rosto da colher. – E…?

– Combinamos de nos encontrar novamente… – Haruka tentou colocar a colher na boca do amigo novamente e calá-lo. – Tenho que pagar uma bebida pra ele, você sabe.

– Claro, claro. – Jakotsu segurou o pulso da garota. – Pára, vai me matar com isso!

– Pare de me provocar, Jak-chan!

O rapaz sorriu, pegando a colher das mãos dela.

– Certo, então vai encontrá-lo novamente? – Perguntou, tomando a sopa sozinho.

– Sim…

– Pretende acertá-lo com alguma coisa dessa vez?

– Claro que não! Foi um acidente!

– Oh, sim… esqueci disso.

Haruka gemeu, baixando a cabeça até encostar a testa no ombro do amigo.

– Acha que estou cometendo um erro?

– Por que acha que é errado? – Jakotsu suspirou – O cara não é casado, é?

– Não… – Haruka suspirou. – Mas ainda pode me magoar.

– Querida Akai, – Jakotsu suspirou, pousando o pote de sopa e a colher sobre a mesa ao lado do sofá antes de abraçá-la. – Como pretende ser feliz, descobrir quem vai fazê-la feliz, se não arriscar ser magoada de vez em quando?

– Não sou tão corajosa quanto você… – Haruka aproximou-se do rapaz, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Ter um namorado diferente a cada mês não faz o meu estilo…

– Está me ofendendo desse modo. – Jakotsu falou em tom sério. – Não troco de namorado mensalmente.

– Desculpe.

– A cada quinze dias.

Haruka sorriu, suspirando aliviada.

– Você não desanima?

– Se eu dissesse que não fico triste algumas vezes estaria mentindo.

– Então por que continuar tentando?

– Como vou encontrar a pessoa certa se não procurar?

Haruka respirou fundo, pensando nas palavras do amigo.

– Acho que você tem razão.

– Sempre estou certo.

– E é tão modesto… – A garota falou sarcástica.

– Sim, minha mais marcante qualidade! – Jakotsu sorriu. – Deixe de se preocupar com as coisas erradas que podem acontecer e aproveite as boas enquanto durar.

– Certo. – Haruka sorriu quando ele a puxou para mais perto e a cobriu com a coberta em que estava enrolado.

– E se algum dia o cara te magoar… – Jakotsu sorriu. – Vou estar a seu lado para ajudá-la a tentar novamente.

– Assim como fico do seu.

– Exatamente!

– E vai fazê-lo pagar por me fazer sofrer?

– Claro! – Jakotsu piscou – Posso dar em cima dele?

– É claro que não! – Haruka o empurrou, estreitando os olhos.

– Mesmo se ele te magoar?

– Não.

– Mesquinha.

– …

– Quando posso conhecê-lo?

– Hum… nunca?

– Por quê?

– Melhor não arriscar. – Haruka mostrou a língua para o amigo antes de ajeitar-se no sofá e deitar a cabeça em seu ombro novamente.

– Não vou dar em cima do seu namorado, Akai…

– Eu sei.

– Então?

– Eu disse não!

– Droga de garota mesquinha… – Jakotsu resmungou. – Vai dormir aqui?

– Talvez.

– Posso ficar com sua cama?

– Pode ficar aí se não quiser ser chutado para fora!

– Droga.

Haruka sorriu, passando um braço pela cintura do rapaz e fechando os olhos.

**oOFlash BackOo**

– _Por que me convidou para jantar?_

– _Estava com fome, e você parecia cansada._

– _Outra desculpa… – Haruka sorriu. – Assim como aquela conversa de 'lhe dever uma bebida'._

– _Pode me pagar a bebida amanhã. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, abrindo a porta para que ela saísse do restaurante._

– _E ter que suportar sua companhia novamente?_

– _Seria mesmo tão ruim?_

_Haruka piscou, erguendo a cabeça para fitar o rapaz._

– _Continuará sendo grosseiro?_

– _Vai me acertar com alguma porta?_

– _Apenas se for grosseiro. – Haruka sorriu._

– _Tentarei me comportar melhor. – Sesshoumaru lhe devolveu os pacotes. – Tem certeza que não quer uma carona?_

– _Sim, vou pegar um táxi._

– _Minha companhia é mesmo tão ruim que prefere pagar?_

– _Não quero que saiba meu endereço. – Haruka piscou – Você pode tentar me assaltar… você sabe._

_Sesshoumaru deu um pequeno sorriso, lembrando que dissera as mesmas palavras no dia anterior._

– _Acho que tem razão… – Fez sinal para um táxi. – E você pode tentar roubar meu carro._

– _Exatamente! – A garota sorriu quando ele abriu a porta do táxi. – Bem… até… – Parou de falar quando sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os seus rapidamente. – Amanhã. – murmurou quando ele se afastou._

– _Até amanhã, Akai. – Sesshoumaru sorriu, empurrando-a gentilmente para dentro do táxi._

**oOOo**

A garota sorriu, tocando os próprios lábios suspirando. A breve carícia acontecera tão rapidamente que pelos segundos que o táxi levara para afastá-la de Sesshoumaru chegara a duvidar que havia acontecido. Sentiu o rosto aquecer com a lembrança e puxou a coberta sobre a cabeça.

– O que está fazendo, Akai?

– Nada.

– Nada?

– Precisa de uma resposta, Jak-chan? – Haruka sorriu, erguendo-se do sofá. – Acho que estou me permitindo sonhar. – Beijou o rosto do amigo e correu para o próprio quarto.

Jakotsu sorriu, ajeitando-se no sofá.

– Garota maluca.


End file.
